Barley's tragedy
by Queen Siv- Shatterstream
Summary: What was Barley's life like befor he became a loner? Why did he leave BloodClan? How did he and Bluestar meet? All of these questions will be answered! Please review!
1. Wanderings

This idea came to me while I was feeding the chickens. This is the story of Barley.

Abyss- Barley's old name

_I made up the Clan leader and deputy's name._

* * *

Abyss raised his head, blinking sleep out of his eyes. He looked over at Boulder, who was hunched over a scrawny rat, chewing on its brittle bones. He looked over at the sight of Abyss waking, "Scourge wants to talk with you," he grunted, his claws raking the ground. 

"About what?" Abyss squinted through the dusty light.

"D'you think he told me?" Boulder snarled, whirling around and aiming a swipe at Abyss. "Just get _on _with it." He growled and settled himself deeper into the Twoleg-trash.

Lurid raised her head, blinking in the watery light. "Will you two shut up," her lips pulled back. "Can't a cat get any sleep around here?" The she-cat flicked her raven tail at Abyss, "Scourge is waiting." Her tone was mocking, she was Bone's mate.

Abyss looked down at her swollen belly with disdain and stood, grunting with the effort.

"Let him in." Scourge's voice was hollow as he commanded Bone, his collar shining as sunlight hit it.

"Sir," Abyss dipped his head, his sheathed paws scrabbling on the ground. "Why have I been called?"

Scourge sighed, his voice creaking like splintering ice, "I need a spy." Abyss' ears pricked with interest. "I need a cat to go into the forest; I want to know what they offer." Abyss' eyes grew wide. Go into the forest! He would have to _catch _his food.

"Yes, sir," Abyss knew as well as any cat that there were four clans in the forest. He didn't know their names, but he would like to check them out. "When do I go?"

"Now!" Scourge hissed, "report to me in one moon."

* * *

Abyss flicked water off of his paws, letting out a long hiss of indignation. He looked back, he had been traveling for more that three sunsets and he still hadn't found these wild cats. He looked back, his ears pricked. _What was that_? Shrugging he kept walking.

"Stop where you are!" Snarled a voice.

Abyss whirled around, his black-and-white fur fluffed out, his teeth bared. But the cat in front of him seemed small, her amber eyes large. She relaxed. "You're just a loner. Come on, I'd better report this to Longstar." She nodded, as if she found the idea thrilling.

She sniffed him, wrinkling her nose in disgust, "you smell like crowfood! But it's stale." She sheathed her claws, "follow me."

Abyss had no choice, he trotted after the small she-cat. Her blue-gray fur rippled with muscles as she lept, and Abyss looked on, impressed. "My name is Abyss," he offered.

The she-cat looked back, her eyes dancing. "_Abyss?" _She grunted, "my name is Bluepaw. I've been an apprentice for nearly four moons now. My mentor is Wheatear. She's the best cat in ThunderClan, she's not deputy . . . that would be Brighteye."

Bluepaw looked back, "you don't belong to a Clan, do you?"

"No," Abyss wasn't fond of the talking this young cat could do.

After a little while they came to a gaping gorse tunnel, "Patchpelt's on guard." She commented, passing the cat, who gave a curious nod. "Longstar! I've brought you someone!" She yowled.

A large tom walked out of a den, Abyss almost shrank away in fear. This was a large silver tom with blue eyes and black flecks. His claws were sharp, his muscles bunching powerfully. "Who's this?" His tone gave nothing away.

"His name is Abyss, he's a loner I'd guess. He looks strong," she prompted.

"Please go Bluepaw, I'll take care of this; Whitepaw and Lionpaw are going on a hunting patrol with Halftail. Why don't you join them?" Bluepaw gave a squeak, giving a hasty 'bye to Abyss.

"Follow me," Longstar signaled with a flick of his tail.

Abyss followed, and after Longstar had settled himself in a mossy bed he looked up. "Our Clan is small, and leaf-bare is coming. I've been watching you for the last three sunsets. You are a skilled hunter, how would you like to join ThunderClan?"

Bum Bum Buuum! lol. We'll see what happens, I know it's slow. I need at least 2 reviews.


	2. Belonging

I really enjoyed writing Chapter One. So I'll work on Chapter two. More reviews would be loved!

Abyss stared at Longstar, interest prickling his paws. A warrior! He was struck with desire . . . and fear. "D-do you mean it?" He asked, his eyes glowing. _What an honor!_ "I accept, I would love to join your Clan!" Abyss looked up, his eyes shining.

"Consider, young one. Is this what you want?" Longstar seemed to see the burning desire in Abyss' eyes. "We shall hold the ceremony at moonhigh."

_Moonhigh:_

"I Longstar, leader of ThunderClan call upon our warrior ancestors to look down upon this young cat. He is of age to begin his warrior training, and though he does not come from the forest we shall honor his bravery. He shall be known as Barleypaw." Longstar paused, "and I shall be his mentor." (an. I made up how to do the ceremony, because Barleypaw is diff.)

Longstar lept from the Highrock and touched noses with the young cat, he backed away, his eyes shining.

"Barleypaw!" Came a pawfull of calls, most cats just glanced at the young apprentice warily.

Longstar dipped his head in farewell and retreated to his den.

Bluepaw trotted over to Barleypaw, purring. Her friends Whitepaw, Lionpaw, and Tigerpaw flanked her. "Well done, Barleypaw!" She rubbed her head affectionately against his neck.

"I'm glad we have another apprentice to train with!" The senior apprentice, Whitepaw, spoke up. He nudged Tigerpaw, who had stood stark silent through the ceremony.

He lifted a lip and sneered, "yes, a nice _rogue _to train with. How exciting!" He looked at the black-and-white cat and sniffed "you _reek _of crowfood," he looked at Lionpaw, who shrugged.

"I guess it doesn't matter what he smells like, just as long as he knows the warrior code." Lionpaw, rose his glossy golden head, eyeing the new apprentice, "but who knows, he may turn out better than you think."

Tigerpaw glowered and stalked away, calling to his closest friend Redpaw as he went. The cat looked up from the pile of fresh-kill, his ginger tail flicking as he hurried to catch up with Tigerpaw, who sat, muttering to his ally.

Bluepaw snorted, "don't worry about him, he can be cranky." She looked over at Redpaw, "and Redpaw is just nice to any cat, so he's not trying to be rude."

As if on cue the tom walked up, flicking his tail in greeting, "Welcome, Barleypaw!" He looked at the new addition closely, "I think that you will be a fine ThunderClan cat!"

Tigerpaw snorted from across the camp.

* * *

Longstar reared back, shoving Barleypaw off of him. The tom hissed as he got a mouthfull of sand, he stood, spitting. "Be swift, young one!" Longstar daunted, his ice-blue eyes gleaming with mischief. 

Barleypaw barrled towards Longstar, his claws flinging up clouds of sand, he lept, landing on Longstar's back. Longstar gave a yowl and turned over, crushing the breath out of Barleypaw, who sat up, blinking.

"Very good!" Longstar coughed. It was Barleypaw's sixth sunrise of training, and he stared at his mentor happily.

But Longstar had sat down, his tail wrapped tightly about his legs. His eyes were closed and when he opened them there was a gleam of determination. "Barleypaw," he called. "There's something that I would like to share with you."

"Yes?" Barleypaw prompted.

"I-I am on my last life. I thought that you, as my apprentice should know this." Longstar looked down. "It is the will of StarClan that I tell you."

"Thank you for sharing this with me," Barleypaw looked at his mentor, his eyes gleaming with admiration. He looked on wistfully.

Longstar interrupted his thoughts; "I would like you to hunt before returning to camp." And with that he was gone.

Barleypaw opened his mouth, drawing the air over his scent glands. The tender scent of mouse hit him and he crouched, ready to spring. But then another scent hit him; one all too familiar. _Scourge!_


	3. Scourge's return

Wow! Thanks for all of the reviews. I'm updating as fast as I can. Before I update I require at _least _three reviews. Thank you

Shatterstream

Barleypaw stopped dead, his fur bristling, but he forces it to lay flat as Scourge walked into a pool of icy sunlight. "Scourge," Barleypaw dipped his head respectfully, his eyes glinting. He lifted his head again to lock eyes with his former leader.

Scourge took a step forwards, raising is one white paw, his ears flat against his head. "_Silence!_" He snapped, his eyes glowing hot with rage. "I sent you to spy." He circled Barleypaw, his tail flicking with a pained rage. "And now you _stink _of ThunderClan." Scourge growled, flicking his tail.

"How do you know of ThunderClan?" Barleypaw dared ask, his eyes glowing as he thought of his new Clan.

Scourge let out an icy _mrrow _of laughter, "_know? _I know _all_!" You, apparently, are not good enough for the job. You're coming back to the ally," Scourge watched Barleypaw with an icy calm. "_Now."_

"No," Barleypaw stepped forwards, baring his teeth. "I belong in ThunderClan, and I will fight to stay." He unsheathed his claws, crouching, and hissed his defiance at Scourge. "I will _never _go back."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Scourge glowered, flicking his tail.

Bone loped into the clearing his massive black-and-white shoulders hunched. "But," Scourge continued, "it seems that you have no choice."

Barleypaw bowed his head, "I'm sorry Bluepaw." He whispered, thinking of his first ThunderClan friend. "I'll come . . ." he looked down the ravine, towards the gorse tunnel, towards his home.

_In the ally:_

Barleypaw rested his head on his paw, digging his claws into the hard-packed earth. He looked over to where Lurid was crouching over her kits.

Lurid had kitted, and Bone watched proudly as they scuffled amongst each other, scratching with unhardened claws. One of them screamed: "take that! Forest scum!" And Barleypaw winced.

"I've a prisoner," came a snarl. Barleypaw looked over at the thin gray tom Boulder, who had come into the clearing, a cat in his wake. "Another forest fool for Scourge!" Boulder lifted his lips in the beggining of a snarl.

Barleypaw stood, as was his job as Scourge's new Message Cat. He loped into Scourge's sleeping place. "Scourge, forest prisoner." The words came out soft as Barleypaw recalled the forest.

"Bring them," Scourge's cruel voice snarled.

Barleypaw made his way towards Boulder, moving to avoid Bone and Lurid's oldest kit. A golden she-cat name Sasha. (AN: yes Hawkfrost and Mothwing's mother) He nodded at Boulder to indicate that he should bring the prisoner.

Barleypaw didn't look at the forest cat that Boulder had brought, pain welled in his eyes as he thought of his lost Clan mates.

"Scourge," Boulder dipped his head, flicking his tail at the prisoner, a smallish she-cat, her fur matted with so much dirt and blood her color was unseen. "I found this cat sniffing around the Twoleg rubbish.

"Why are you here?" Scourge snapped, walking up until he was a fox-length from the she-cat's face.

The cat looked up and her amber eyes glowed defiantly, "I have come for Barleypaw."

Barleypaw gasped and uttered, "Bluepaw!"

Sorry that this is so short, but I had to leave you with a cliffie. I'll update soon.

Shatterstream.

_Oh, and If you would like a character to be included give me their name (Clan or Loner) and I'll see what I can do. I need descriptions for them._


	4. Lost Love

Thanks for the reviews!! And thank you to Brightheart for her character submission of Frostpaw. I shall include him. And Nightwing from ThunderClan for your submission of Skypelt I shall include her. (I might have to include Skypelt in the next chappie)

_In ThunderClan every cat is frantic as they search rapidly for Bluepaw. They searched for Barleypaw but gave up, considering the fact that he may have gone back to his old life._

Tigerpaw ducked into the warriors den and began to dig through the moss; his friend Frostpaw stood in the entrance watching.

"I dunno why you're looking," he said, raising a black-and-brown paw to draw his salmon tongue over the pad. "It's obvious that Bluepaw and Barleypaw ran off together." Frostpaw was the second oldest apprentice who was being mentored by Goldenflower. He was known for his barbed tongue and his care for himself and his ally Tigerpaw.

"The only reason I'm looking is because Longstar ordered it," Tigerpaw sneered, standing up from his work. "Let's go find Redpaw and go hunting, I'm starving!"

Frostpaw nodded his head briefly, his eyes glittering.

* * *

_Back with Scourge:_

Barleypaw stared in horror, his amber eyes wide with distress as Scourge let out a poisonous hiss. "Welcome to BloodClan, where your beggining will be your end," Scourge cast an angry glance at Barleypaw.

"And you," he continued, striding up to Barleypaw; "you send one of your forest friends to rescue you?" He spat, the fur along his shoulders bristling. "Bone, get them out of my sight, they die at sunrise."

Bone nodded and lead Bluepaw and Barleypaw away; dropping them off at a dead-end. "Stay," he growled, "I'll be watching."

"I'm sorry that I got you into this, Bluepaw." Barleypaw looked at the ground balefully.

"Why are you here?" Bluepaw asked, ignoring his apology. Her amber eyes glinted in the fading light and her tail-tip twitched.

"This is BloodClan . . ." at first Barleypaw was hesitant, but he found himself spilling every detaul to the blue-gray she-cat. He couldn't seem to stop the gush of words spilling from his mouth.

"And then I met you; I thought that you were so amazing! You were smart and beautiful, instantly I fell in love." Barleypaw stopped, as if he couldn't believe what he had just said.

But Bluepaw was looking at him deeply her eyes glowing with admiration. "I fell in love with you too." She whispered. Then a bright pain flitted over her eyes, "but you're not coming back, are you?" She asked.

Barleypaw glanced at the ground, "no. I must obliterate my ties with BloodClan . . . and ThunderClan." He looked at the beautiful she-cat, her eyes were clouded with pain. "I love you Bluepaw, but we can't be together." He whispered.

Bluepaw pressed her muzzle against his, twining their tails. "I know." She murmered, "but we must get out of here."

Barleypaw nodded his head, "Bone said he'd be watching. But his mate Lurid has had her kits and he'll be looking for the strongest. We won't have much time to get out of here." Bluepaw nodded. "On my signal," he whispered.

Barleypaw lifted his tail and they shot out of their prison. He ran as fast as he possibly could, Bluepaw streaking right behind him. They ran out of Twoleg place until they had crossed into Treecut place.

Bluepaw stopped; "what shall I tell the Clan?"

"Tell them that I was killed by a dog on our journey home," Barleypaw sighed.

"Where shall you go?"

"I shall travel towards Highstones, there is an abandoned Twoleg nest there. That's where you'll find me." Barleypaw paused. "I am no longer a part of ThunderClan or BloodClan. I shall now be known as Barley."

Bluepaw dipped her head, pressing her nose against his flank in a final farewell before shooting off towards the camp.

Sorry that this is so uneventful. But some chapters have to be dull. I'll incluse Skypelt in my next chapter. Sorry. Please review 


	5. Ceremony

Hello again! I'm working my paws off updating, you people are demanding! lol. 

Skypelt paced around the clearing, her tail flicking miserably. "Bluepaw," she murmered. She looked back at the gorse tunnel, her eyes welling. Skypelt was the mother of Bluepaw, a startling image of her beautiful daughter, right from the blue-gray pelt down to the lush amber eyes.

She looked over at the sound of a disturbance from the tunnel. Her eyes widened in surprise as a mangy cat limped into the clearing, Skypelt could tell she was a she-cat. The cat limped towards Skypelt, mud and filth caking her fur.

"Mom!" The cat yowled, limping even faster towards the blue-gray she-cat.

Skypelt stood frozen for a moment before rushing forwards and burying her muzzle inside Bluepaw's dingy pelt. "Oh Bluepaw," she murmered. "I thought . . ." her voice trailed away chokingly. "Now," she pulled away. "Let's get you to Whispertail's den and get you looked at."

* * *

Barley stepped nimbly over the WinClan border, his ears pricked and alert. He dashed into the open, his tail streaming behind him as he made for a patch of holly. He stopped, he could see the faint outline of the twoleg nest ahead. 

He dashed towards it, skirting a peaty pool as he made his way towards a hole in its side.

He opened his mouth, carefully scenting the air. Finding only the stale scent of WindClan. When he was safely inside he relaxed, his tense muscles softening. He knew that this was home.

_Three and a-half moons later:_

Bluepaw raised her head, her eyes gleaming magnificently as she gazed around the clearing. Her mentor Wheatear sat nest to her, groomed just as nicely. Her new leader, Brightstar, lept onto the Highrock, the new deputy Sunpelt sat at the bottom.

It was sunhigh, time for her, Tigerpaw, and Lionpaw's warrior ceremonies.

"I, Brightstar, leader of ThunderClan call apon my warrior ancestors to look apon these apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn."

"Bluepaw," she trembled with excitement, "from this moment on, you will be known as Bluefur. StarClan honor your leadership and courage and we accept you as a full member of ThunderClan."

"Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerclaw. StarClan honor your wisdom and your bravery and we accept you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Lionpaw," Brightstar paused for a moment to think. "From now on you will be known as Lionheart. StarClan honor your pride and courage and we accept you as a full warrior of ThunderClan."

"Bluefur! TigerClaw! Lionheart!" The yowl rose up. The newly named Whitestorm trotted up to his friends, purring their names in turn.

Redpaw and Frostpaw walked up, their eyes shining. In less than a moon they would get their warrior names!

"These three warriors shall sit vigil for the camp tonight," Brightstar ended the meeting by leaping from the rock.

"I'm going hunting alone," she announced. Her fur bristling with energy. "I, Bluefur, am going hunting . . ."

Bluefur stepped into the woods and was instantly reminded of how hungry she was. She stalked a mouse, and right as she was ready to strike a voice behind her said, "congratulations, Bluefur!" The mouse shot away.

Bluefur whirled around, "the ceremony is _over! _You just made me lose a mouse!" But she stopped when she saw the cat congratulating her. "Barley!"

Sorry sorry sorry! It took so long to update. I had/ and still have, writers block terribly... please review


End file.
